The invention pertains to shock tube initiators that work in conjunction with a shock primer for purpose of generating an explosive shock wave through the shock tube to a detonator. Dual and single shock tube initiators have been used for many years to initiate non-electric shock tube. Most such devices consist of a main body, a firing pin and associated springs and actuators and many devices of this kind have external mechanisms that are capable of fowling on clothing or on equipment during the firing sequence.
The present invention proposed a device with at least three safety mechanism, having most of its moving parts contained with a housing and adapted to initiate one, preferably two, or more shock tubes simultaneously.